


time needs to be taken :]

by stonerimie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Chan, Chansung - Freeform, Corruption, Exhibitionism, Hand Job, Hand Jobs, Innocence, Innocent, M/M, Masturbating, Masturbation, Mess, Omorashi, Overwhelmed, Piss kink, Praise, Slow Sex, Smut, Sub Jisung, Voyeurism, bang chan - Freeform, confused jisung, corrupted, corrupting, dom chan, dumb mutt, dumb pup, exhibitionist, getting caught, han jisung - Freeform, hard > soft, jerking off, jisung - Freeform, only like two words though ferjfid, overwhelmed jisung, skz - Freeform, slight degrading, stray kids - Freeform, sungie makes a mess, they shower together uwu, voyeur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerimie/pseuds/stonerimie
Summary: jisung always tries to get off as quick as possible and chan shows him that it doesn't always have to be like that <3
Relationships: Bang Chan & Han Jisung | Han
Comments: 6
Kudos: 323





	time needs to be taken :]

Jisung always took his chances as soon as he got them, he would accept food when offered to him, he went to the bathroom at the place closest to him. He just did everything as quick as possible, really. He got impatient quickly. 

It was no surprise when -as soon as he discovered he was home alone- he settled on his bed and shoved his hand down his pants, it had been a while since he had been able to. He was driven by forever lasting teenage hormones, staring at the wall on the other side of the room when he didn’t think to search for porn. 

He never took his time jerking off either, immediately using quick and short strokes and biting his bottom lip as he tried to raise the tightness in his stomach as fast as possible, letting out little grunts and adjusting his position when his sweating annoyed him. 

Due to his earlier decision, his eyes took the liberty of roaming around the room for anything good to focus on, purposefully skipping over the poster of Chan that the older had put up before giving in to his urges and just letting his eyes trail on it. 

The boy rolled his eyes at the small surge of pleasure it added, actively fucking up into his hand and squinting at the poster to where it almost turned into a glare, feeling his orgasm edge closer and closer and giving up on staring; throwing his head back so that it harshly hit the wall and closing his eyes, face scrunching up.

‘’Oh my God,’’ Chan gasped from where he had just opened the door, Jisung being so quick with getting his hands out of his pants that he hit himself in the face, letting out a bothered noise as he jumped to stand hopelessly. ‘’I-I’m sorry, I forgot my phone.’’

Jisung’s chest heaved, glassy eyes watching Chan move for the device and how he pocketed it with a sheepish smile. He was still rock-hard and leaking in his pants, trying not to shiver at how he only needed a few more strokes before he’d be tipped over the edge. ‘’Just- just go.’’

Chan went back to the door, Jisung already getting settled back in his previous spot and furrowing his eyebrows when the older looked over his shoulder. ‘’I can’t go out like this,’’ He whispered, cheeks flushing in embarrassment. ‘’Not when I’m h-hard.’’

‘’I’m not gonna have sex with you,’’ Jisung immediately denied, the sweat along the line of his snapback starting to irritate and make his skin itch, resisting the urge to scratch. ‘’Just wait outside for a minute and then I’ll let you have the place to yourself.’’ 

The boy pursed his lips, shuffling further into the room and then sitting down on his bed. ‘’I’m gonna jerk off  _ now _ , it’s your choice if you watch or not.’’ He scoffed, closing his eyes as he pressed his palm against his crotch, pushing down lightly. 

‘’Dude, what the  _ fuck _ ?’’ He cursed, wanting to throw something at the annoying male but not feeling a need to look at him in such a state. ‘’I was here first!’’

‘’Okay,’’ Chan sighed in a breathy voice, resting his head against the wall gently and letting his fingers dip under the waistband of his sweatpants, probably tracing the digits over his shaft. Jisung imagined his member being veiny, imagined Chan running his index along a prominent vein. ‘’Keep being angry, I guess.’’

Jisung was frustrated as ever, puffing his cheeks out and giving up, shoving his head down his pants to pretend like he was touching himself and letting out obnoxiously loud moans, hoping to drive him away with the noise. 

‘’Fuck, you sound like such a whore,’’ The older cursed, using a slightly cupped hand to brush up and down his length, his eyes seeming glued shut at this point. ‘’You wanna show off what you sound like? Want the whole building to hear?’’

To say it backfired was an understatement, Jisung ignoring the slight twitch in his dick and immediately shutting up, eyes widening at the soft growl from Chan, watching him move his hand up and down in the confines of his pants. 

‘’Well?’’ Chan wondered, opening his eyes to stare him straight in the eye, a cocky smirk playing on his lips so that Jisung couldn’t decide if he should look away or stare back with an attitude. ‘’Touch yourself properly, pretty boy.’’

Jisung made a noise of humiliation, pulling his hands away from his body to grip his sheets in tightly balled fists, bunching up the material in them. ‘’No.’’

‘’No?’’ He mocked, cocking his head to the side and his smile widening to be sarcastic. ‘’Should I touch you instead, then?’’ Chan wondered, pulling his cock out to make Jisung hide his face in his hands. 

‘’Y-you’re overwhelming me,’’ Jisung finally admitted. The poster of Chan didn’t talk to him, didn’t move and certainly didn’t change expressions. His voice was small, helpless as he suddenly felt so alone on the bed. ‘’I’m scared.’’ 

Chan immediately let go of himself, neglecting his member as he sat up a little, his smile turning kind and small, inviting and way more comforting than it had been previously. ‘’Come sit next to me, baby.’’

He didn’t know what washed over him, letting the need to be protected wash him dumb as he got up from his bed and shuffled over until he stood in front of Chan’s, averting his eyes from his crotch as he sat down with his legs crossed.

‘’Why are you scared, hm?’’ Chan wondered, having himself back in his sweatpants and reaching the hand he hadn’t used to touch himself to grab onto Jisung’s hand, thumbing over his knuckles. ‘’I’m not going to hurt you, pretty boy.’’

‘’Sungie doesn’t understand what’s going on,’’ Jisung confessed in a whisper, not knowing why he let his hand be grabbed so easily when he had been so revolted at the idea of physical contact earlier. ‘’Feel weird.’’

‘’I’m right here, okay?’’ Chan reminded him, bringing his hand to his lips on impulse and just pressing the back of it against the plush, almost a kiss but more a gift of comfort. ‘’You’re safe with me, I’ve got you. You can touch yourself if you need to, okay? Nobody’s judging you.’’

Jisung nodded, moving closer until he could rest against his side, his head on his shoulder comfortably as he breathed in the older’s lingering cologne. ‘’C-can Sungie watch first?’’

Chan made a small noise that he couldn’t place the reasoning behind, but he knew it wasn’t bad when he watched him slowly tug the sweatpants down his legs, revealing that he had gone commando that day. ‘’Of course you can watch, bubba.’’

The boy giggled, watching carefully how Chan wrapped a hand around himself, not moving much except for thumbing through his slit, swiping away his precum and forming thin strings between his thumb and the head of his cock. 

‘’Do you wanna taste, hm?’’ He wondered, tone somewhat joking to try and ease the mood just a little, realising he failed when he felt Jisung nod against his shoulder, the boy opening his mouth and eagerly suckling on his thumb when he pushed it in. ‘’Such a good mutt.’’

Jisung made a small noise of appreciation for the praise, whining softly when Chan slipped his thumb out of his mouth, finding comfort on having his tongue licking at something. ‘’Back?’’

‘’You’ll get more later, Sungie,’’ Chan promised, finally giving himself some strokes, breath wavering slightly at the action as he squeezed and twisted his hand exactly how he liked it. ‘’How are you feeling?’’

The younger was staring at his face in amazement by now rather than down at his movements, adoring his flushed cheeks and the slight beads of sweat trickling down. ‘’You do it weird.’’ He giggled.

‘’Why is it weird, puppy boy?’’ The older man wondered, lazily thrusting up in his hand for a moment before returning to stroking himself, letting his orgasm build up in his stomach slowly. ‘’Do you do it different, hm?’’

‘’I do!’’ Jisung exclaimed, finally returning his gaze to Chan’s hand, confused as to why he was going so slow, he himself becoming frustrated from it despite not being the person being handled that way. ‘’Wayyyyy faster.’’

‘’How about you show me in a moment?’’ Chan suggested, just speeding up his hand a little to get to a pace that felt more comfortable but wasn’t tiring to his arm. ‘’Then allll my attention will be on you, pretty baby.’’

Jisung nodded, going back to being quiet as he just watched, finding the hand almost addicting to look at as it seemed so organised, so different from what he was used to. He had never thought much about how to jerk off; he went as quick as possible to try and get rid of his boner, appreciating the slight wave of pleasure but not aiming for it.

‘’You see, if you take your time,’’ He started, hissing slightly when a familiar wave of pleasure rolled over him, twisting his hand a little to make it intensify. ‘’It feels so so nice, I’m sure your moans would be the prettiest ever, puppy.’’

The younger just kept agreeing with his nods, barely even noticing that he was doing the action anymore as he was just so entranced by the show Chan put on for him. ‘’I think Channie has pretty moans, too.’’

Chan smiled warmly, still stroking himself as he decided he didn’t want to tease himself too long that day and working to get towards his orgasm, little grunts and groans slipping but trying to keep it down because he really never knew how thin the walls were. 

‘’I’m gonna cum, baby,’’ He warned after a moment longer, closing his eyes and forcing himself to relax a little more to avoid robbing himself from it. ‘’Watch closely, yeah? I’ll let you taste it if you do.’’

Jisung promised to in a little whisper, his voice right in Chan’s ear sending him over the edge, letting out a low and strained moan as he came in his hand, knowing the younger was watching him with wide eyes. 

He gave himself a moment to breathe as he came down from his high, puffing out breaths and opening his eyes to stare at the ceiling. ‘’Fuck, baby. Did you see that?’’ He questioned with a cocky smile again, raising his hand to watch the cum on shine.

The younger nodded dismissively, obviously focussed on the fluid more than Chan’s words, almost panting with how eager he was to taste it, tongue poking out to lick over his lips. ‘’Let Sungie taste, please?’’

Chan laughed in amusement, raising his hand to Jisung’s lips and feeling the younger take an experimental lick at the white, still a little warm from how recent it was and wondering if Jisung liked it even a little. 

Soon enough, his question was taken away. Jisung took a soft hold on his wrist, lapping up more of it and even dipping his tongue between his fingers to make sure he would get everything he could, secretly sneaking two fingers into his mouth just to feel them fill it up, humming around the digits in satisfaction.

‘’Now,’’ Chan said after taking a moment to make sure he was steady in his senses again, sitting up straighter so that Jisung was forced to take his head back from his shoulder. ‘’Why don’t you show me how you do it, hm? And I’ll watch you just as well as you watched me just now.’’ 

Jisung nodded, swallowing thickly as he stood from the bed on slightly shaky legs, pushing and then shimmying his pants down his legs to reveal his red and leaking cocklet, having been so focussed on Chan that he didn’t even acknowledge his own arousal anymore. 

He was a lot more shy when sitting down on the bed that time, taking a moment before gathering the courage to wrap his hand around himself and starting to stroke at his usual, wild pace. Chan flinched, but let him continue, assuming he was just trying to find a pace but baffled when Jisung threw his head back and kept up his crazy arm movement.

Chan took a hold on his wrist, stopping him completely so Jisung’s eyes snapped open in alert and he stared at the older man with worry clouding his mind. ‘’It’s weird, isn’t it? I-I’m so sorry.’’

‘’It’s not weird,’’ Chan denied, shushing him and pulling his hand away from his neglected cock, thinking the size was cute yet resisting his urge to laugh when Jisung was already insecure about the situation. ‘’I just think it can feel a lot nicer, yeah? Let me try?’’

Jisung seemed uncertain, eyes shifting around before landing right back on Chan’s face, seeming like a temporary home for comfort. ‘’Are you going to make fun of me?’’ He worried, looking so small where he was so exposed to him in multiple ways. 

‘’Of course I’m not, baby,’’ The older man promised, offering him a soothing smile and letting him pull back if he wished to. ‘’We can stop now, that’s okay. I just want to make you feel good, yeah? Whether that’s mentally or physically.’’

The younger nodded, looking at Chan’s bedsheets in embarrassment. ‘’Y-you can touch me, please.’’ He allowed, not knowing why he added the formality but refusing to take it back. Jisung could only watch as Chan scooted forward, just a little closer to him. 

Instead of immediately touching his desperate cock, Chan helped him in a comfortable seat between his legs, the younger leaning against his chest with his legs spread and waiting for him to do something, his breathing a bit irregular but not worryingly so.

And then Chan finally reached down to touch him, wrapping a hand around him to hold his member yet only using his thumb to rub over his shaft, feeling Jisung tense up in awaiting, chuckling softly next to his ear at the sensitivity. ‘’Relax for me, little one.’’

Jisung could feel little sparks of pleasure travel up his spine, not overwhelming and aggressive how he gave them to himself but welcoming and inviting, beckoning him to plead for more. He took a deep breath in and then let it go, sinking against Chan. 

‘’There you go, such a good boy,’’ Chan praised, moving his hand up almost unnoticably slow and thumbing just under the head of his cock, the younger trying to arch just enough to press him further but Chan being too alert on his every move. ‘’Does that feel good, puppy?’’

‘’Not really,’’ Jisung denied, too concentrated on trying to find his regular levels of pleasure that if proved difficult to feel them properly now. He just relied on what he always did to make him feel good that he refused to acknowledge anything else being able to. ‘’Y-you’re not really doing anything, I think.’’

‘’Baby wants more?’’ He cooed, Jisung nodding and feeling nervous that the older would get angry at him. ‘’That’s alright, keep telling me what you want. You’re being such a good boy for me, hm?’’

Jisung giggled softly, morphing into a shy moan when Chan actually started stroking him with slight squeezes every now and then, discovering the spots that would make him squirm if extra attention was given to them, finding him to be more sensitive on the underside and understanding his earlier reaction of not really feeling anything. 

He positioned his cock to lay on his tummy and caressed the underside of it gently, soft brushes with his fingers and knowing the younger liked that when he felt Jisung grip onto his arms lightly, not knowing what else to do with his hands. ‘’That’s nice, hm?’’

The younger nodded, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back against Chan’s shoulder, swallowing thickly and feeling strangely peaceful. He was used to high tension, to needing everything quick and stressed because he never had time.

Chan just forced that time out of him, batted his hand away lightly the one time he tried to touch himself and Jisung didn’t try anymore after that. It felt so good to let himself be touched, to let himself be taken care of in such a way he hadn’t experienced before. 

‘’M gonna cum, I think,’’ He warned in a soft voice, further gone than he noticed and only feeling the strange feeling in his tummy as Chan kept brushing his fingers over the underside of his cock. ‘’Yeah.’’

‘’Alright, puppy,’’ Chan allowed, not changing anything about the stimulation to his cock and just letting him get closer to his orgasm, using his free hand to slide under his shirt and play with his nipple gently. ‘’I’m right here.’’

Jisung gripped his arm tighter, clutching onto him for dear life and screwing his eyes shut, arching up into the touch without meaning to and pushing back against Chan subconsciously at the same time, his mind overriding itself. 

He had been so mistaken and carried away in his feelings. He had been so wrong in what he thought he had been feeling. So he pissed himself on accident, he soiled Chan’s sheets with his mess, sitting right in between his victim’s legs.

‘’Oh, baby,’’ The older cooed, before Jisung could even start to process what happened, before he could panic over it being bad or good and before he could doubt himself. ‘’You’re so messy, hm? Such a cute little thing.’’

He didn’t mind the dampness in his pants as he wrapped his hand proper around Jisung, stroking him at a regular pace that suddenly seemed so overwhelming now that he was used to barely touching.

Jisung arched even further and seconds later he was actually releasing, his reach further than expected as his cum landed on Chan’s sheets, making an even bigger mess and the older immediately letting go of his member the second he started crying out in oversensitivity. 

Instead he wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug, kissing his neck the best he could with limited access and shushing his desperate whimpers and pants. ‘’Such a good boy,’’ He promised, whispering right next to his ear to make sure he heard it. ‘’Breathe for me, you did so good, baby.’’

The younger nodded, still holding his arm as his lifeline and trying to regulate his breathing pattern to be more steady, his loud huffing slowing down to soft pants and the wild heaving of his chest reducing to just rising and falling steadily.

‘’You feeling okay, pup?’’ Chan checked, using his hands to roam over his chest, on top of his shirt but just trying to bring him back into reality when he was uncertain as to how far away Jisung was. ‘’That was a lot, hm?’’

He nodded, sinking back further against Chan and still failing to notice how damp everything around them was. ‘’Sungie felt so good.’’ Jisung mumbled, eyes closing from how droopy they suddenly felt.

‘’Let’s take a shower together, yeah?’’ He suggested, already working on getting the both of them up, standing himself and then lifting Jisung up in his arms. ‘’My pretty prince, aren’t you? Such a good good perfect little baby.’’

Jisung giggled, too tired to protest against being carried and just wrapping his arms around Chan’s neck for support, enjoying the slight bounce of steps and sighing in content. Chan put him down on the toilet lid as he ran the shower, caressing his face while waiting for it to heat up.

Once they were sharing the hot stream of water together, Jisung seemed awfully clingy, pressing against Chan and hiding his face against his shoulder. It was obvious the younger was feeling small, the older still vowing to protect him. 

  
  
  


He washed him clean with soap to make sure there were no traces of his accident left and even washed his hair for him in a simple show of affection, letting his fingers massage his scalp gently because he knew Jisung tugged on the strands when frustrated and he could use it.

They got out of the shower after a while and Chan took wrapping him up in the biggest, fluffiest towel as his priority, telling Jisung to keep it tight around his body and he dried his hair for him, messing up the strands to make the younger let out bubbly giggles.

Chan helped him get dressed in some comfortable clothes and gave him a piggy-back ride to his bed, setting him down on it carefully and tucking him in, leaning in to place a soft kiss on his forehead. ‘’I’m going to change the covers of my bed and then I’ll come cuddle with you, yes? You don’t have to stay awake for it.’’

Jisung nodded, only his head and his fingers peeking over the duvet with how well he had been put to bed. ‘’Channie?’’ He asked in a soft voice, a blush still on his cheeks and the older responding with a soft hum. ‘’Can you help me next time, too?’’

‘’Of course, baby,’’ Chan promised, petting his damp hair with an affectionate smile and his head cocked a little to the side, adoring how small the boy managed to look once more as he hid in the bed. ‘’Channie will help you whenever you need. 


End file.
